Revenge Smells the Sweetest by TheSilentPrincess
by FirstTimeFumbles
Summary: On the night of Sam and Emily's wedding, Leah wants to do something to get back at them one final time. It has to be huge, but then again, this is Leah Clearwater. Huge is her middle name.


Title: Revenge Smells the Sweetest

Summary: On the night of Sam and Emily's wedding, Leah wants to do something to get back at them one final time. It has to be huge, but then again, this is Leah Clearwater. Huge is her middle name.

Pairing: Leah/Cara (one of the newly phased wolves at the end of Breaking Dawn)

Word count: 2,845

Leah looked over and scowled at the happy couple on the beach front. So what if Her Highness wanted her to be happy? She wasn't. Everyone knew that was asking too much; it was like asking a dog and cat to get along.

She tried to be happy, she really did. She even thought she succeeded, standing next to Emily in her light blue dress that looked horrible with her skin, trying to juggle both of their bouquets in her arms. She smiled at least. Smiling was half the battle, right?

The only two things she didn't do was smile and applaud when the happy couple kissed, or look at Sam the whole time. Then again, how was she expected to applaud with two things of flowers in her hands? And the latter, well, nobody would dare yell at her about the latter.

She smiled down at the tequila bottle in her hands. She was about to get happy. She was about to get _really_ happy.

She didn't technically steal the alcohol. It was for the guests and she was a guest. She wasn't even hiding. She was just sitting at a table on the edge of the dance floor, and nobody had noticed her for at least ten minutes. Why would they though? They were all too busy crowding around her ex and his new wife. _Let's all watch Sam and Emily exchange spit_, she thought sourly as she took a swig from the bottle. Just the thought made her sick.

8888

A half an hour later, or was it more, she didn't know and didn't care either, Leah had already finished her first bottle. The next thing she stole while getting up and walking in a not so straight line over to the drink table and then back again was a bottle of vodka. She set it down, sizing it up, and gave herself fifteen minutes on it, hoping her body temperature wouldn't burn it off as quickly as it did any other time. That's the thing about being a werewolf, you never got alcohol poisoning, or anything else like that for that matter. She barely even remembered what a hangover felt like.

She unscrewed the top, watching Emily's mother as she glided across the floor in her dress to say something to her daughter. She imagined her calling Emily a selfish pig for stealing Sam away from somebody.

Emily smiled and laughed and Leah almost laughed with her as she took a huge sip from the bottle.

"Don't you think they will miss that?"

She jumped and quickly realized that someone was sitting across from her. Not just someone, but a girl who just phased a couple weeks ago that Leah had barely spoken two words to.

"Not if I can help it," she replied easily and took another huge swig to the girl.

She took one glance at it, turned her nose up and shook her head. "I don't drink. I'll make a fool out of myself if I do."

"Ah, that's the fun part," Leah replied, not knowing anyone who didn't drink, but thinking that the girl's voice sounded...pretty. "Here." She offered the girl the bottle again.

"You can have it, you seem pretty attached to it," the girl responded.

Why was it just "the girl"? Leah couldn't remember her name. Did she even have a name? Maybe she was the nameless wolf. Leah chuckled to herself.

"My question is why are you, the maid of honor, sitting all alone drinking, while the rest of us are over there having fun?" The girl pointed towards the dance floor.

Leah looked where she was pointing and then looked back at her. "Because imprinting is evvvvvvvvvil." She said it with a laugh.

The girl seemed taken aback. "I don't -"

"See him?" Leah pointed a shaky finger at Sam. "I used to go out with him before all this freaky wolf stuff. I used to be in love with him, but then suddenly he changes to a giant wolf and decides he loves her." She pointed to Emily. "So now I'm stuck sitting alone at this table, drinking my sorrow and pissed off- ed- ness away while the lovebirds are over there swapping each other's spit, and everybody's thinking it's the best thing ever."

The girl stared evenly at her. "First of all, 'pissed off- ed- ness' is not a word. Second of all, you are not alone, I'm here with you. And third of all, I don't think it's the best thing ever."

"You don't?" Leah pried her eyes away from Emily and Sam. She had to admit, Emily's wedding dress did look beautiful on her.

The girl shook her head. "Nope."

"Huh." Leah sat back in her chair and took another swig. "And pissed off- ed-whatever is a word, for your information. Look it up."

The girl snorted. "You don't even remember what it was, but alright, I'll go look for it in Leah Clearwater's dictionary for drunks."

Leah stared at the girl, blinking. She didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. "I think I like you," she told her after a few minutes.

"I'm glad," the girl replied with a smile. "Now, if you say that to me when you're not drunk, then we'll be talking."

Leah took the last swig from the bottle and set it down with a thump. "We're talking now. And I probably will like you when I'm sober. Who says I won't? Who says I'm even drunk right now?"

The girl snorted again. Leah liked it when she did that. "You did. Just now. And you don't like anyone when you're sober. It's one of the first facts you learn when you phase: Leah Clearwater hates everyone, so stay out of her way whenever possible."

"Really? Sam tell you that?" Leah leaned forward, elbows on the table. "That I hate everyone?"

"Not exactly." The girl rolled her eyes. "We kind of learn it on our own."

Leah nodded like this was essential information for life. "I don't hate everyone," she repeated. Or at least she thought she did.

"Oh yeah? Name somebody you don't hate."

"I don't hate Seth," Leah said right away.

"He doesn't count, he's your brother."

Leah scowled. "I don't hate...what's his name...Caleb!"

The girl shook her head. "He doesn't count either. You fucked him."

The girl was right; she _did_ fuck Caleb. He was new and didn't know any better, with raging hormones. She was especially pissed off at Sam that day, and decided to put him forcing her to do patrol with a new pup to good use. It wasn't that good of a fuck, since Leah had stolen the boy's virginity and Sam yelled at her for at least an hour about abandoning patrol and taking advantage of people. So, yeah, she supposed she did hate Caleb.

"Next?" the girl prodded.

"I don't hate you," Leah said after some thought.

"So I've been told." The girl rolled her eyes. _Geez, she needs to get some more gestures._

Leah nodded and shut her eyes for a moment.

"Look." The girl nodded to the dance floor, where everyone was scrambling about. "Looks like it's toast time."

Leah shrugged, having opened her eyes at the word 'look,' as she watched Jared, Sam's best man, pass out champagne glasses. "Good for them."

"Don't you have a speech to make, maid of honor?"

Leah considered it for half a second. Yes, she was supposed to make a speech, and yes, she was drunk enough to be able to, but she felt the heat burning off the alcohol already and for the life of her, she didn't know anything to say. She turned to the girl and grinned. "I have a better idea."

8888

"I am going to kiss you." Leah suddenly looked at the girl. She had been ignoring her for the past five minutes, caught up in her own little world of imagining ways to make Sam jealous, and debating about going back to the beach and making a late toast ending with a glass of champagne in Emily's face.

"Wha -?"

"Kiss you. You know, lip on lip contact, that sort of thing?"

To her surprise, the girl didn't fight. She didn't exactly agree either though. Actually, she just stood there. Leah thought that was as good a confirmation as any, so she leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips tasted like cherries, which was weird because she didn't even have chap -stick on, but Leah wasn't questioning it. It was a good kiss - no, it was a great kiss - and Leah could have sworn the girl kissed her back, so she decided to do it again.

The second one was even better. This time, she was sure she felt the gir'ls tongue poke and twist a little with hers. The thought made her grin and laugh like an idiot.

"You've been drinking," Leah accused, growing silent just long enough to smell a hint of… something on the girl's breath.

"So? I didn't say I haven't been. I just said I make a fool out of myself when I drink. Besides, I was practically forced to drink something. Embry kept pushing things in my face."

Leah growled and wasn't quite sure why. The thought of Embry hanging around with the girl she just kissed called for a growl. "I remember plainly that you said you didn't drink."

"I normally don't," the girl corrected, not even bothering to point out that the statement didn't really make sense. "Weddings are an exception though. A little champagne is allowed, don't you think?"

"Hmm." As Leah thought, her nose was right up against the girl's neck, taking in her smell. She smelled like raspberries. _Tasted like cherries and smells like raspberries. Hmmmm._ Next thing Leah would know, the girl would feel like oranges or something crazy like that. Just to check, she reached out and touched the front of the girl's neck above her neckline of her dress. Hmmm… No, she felt like silk. "Why don't you drink a little more with me then?" she purred, holding up a third bottle that she had swiped off the table. She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the forest.

"You drink it." The girl pushed the bottle back towards her. "The love of your life just got married to a girl that wasn't you."

"You're right." Leah's hand was slowly sinking down, and she could feel the fabric of the girl's dress now.

The girl. She should really think about finding out her name. "Sam's a bastard." She drank another swig with her hand sinking down.

The girl nodded. "Yes, he is… but he's an okay Alpha?"

It sounded like a question. "Alpha?" Leah's hand froze. "I don't care about any Alpha. I care that he broke my heart. Crushed it. Like this," at that she took her hand off of the girl's chest and crushed her pinky and thumb in front of her face.

The girl nodded. "And what are you going to do about it?" Leah swore she smirked as she asked.

"This." Leah somewhat forcefully grabbed the girl's breast over the fabric of her dress.

"I'm not Caleb."

That sounded like a warning. "I know you're not." Leah just let her hand lay there. "What is your name then?" The alcohol was slowly wearing off, but for the life of her she just couldn't fucking remember.

"Cara," the girl breathed after narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Cara." Leah nodded, thinking that was awfully close to Caleb. "Well, Cara… you have amazing boobs." She gently kneaded the one in her hand.

"You're drunk."

"You're not stopping me."

Cara just almost barely smirked again and shrugged. "I figure you don't need anyone telling you that you can't do something after the kind of day you had."

Leah grinned and nodded. "Yessss, my day was hoooooooorible." She took another swig of the bottle and then dropped it, the alcohol that was left in it sloshing out. "I don't want to be holding on to that anymore." As she spoke she brought her free hand up to knead the girl's other breast, this time from underneath the dress.

A soft moan escaped Cara's lips. "Leah..."

"Shhhh. You look beautiful in this dress." She slid a thumb over the silky...blue...purple? material. "But you also look horrible in it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cara asked softly.

"Thisssssss." Leah snaked behind her and unzipped the zipper clumsily, letting the dress fall smoothly to the forest floor.

"That's not fair," Cara murmured.

Leah contemplated this for a moment and then reached back to unzip her own dress, letting it fall and then kicking it into the nearby stream. That would show Emily. "There." She was wearing a strapless bra underneath, and when she thought of it, unhooked it too. "Now we're even Stevens."

"Even Stevens?" She could tell Cara was looking - and liking - what she saw. That was perfectly okay with Leah; she liked what she saw too.

"Well, not really. You still have yours on, but that's a technicality," Leah chuckled. "It's okay, come here, touch them. I know you want too."

To Leah's delight, Cara listened, and gently kneaded both of her breasts Leah purred, pulling her closer, unhooking her black lace bra and weaving her arms through the other girl's to knead her breasts at the same time. It was sort of awkward, but it worked for Leah, especially when she heard the soft growl that came from Cara's lips. "Was that a good growl or a bad one, baby?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Good," Cara answered anyway, kissing Leah before she had time to react, and nibbling on her bottom lip just a little.

Leah loudly moaned as soon as her teeth touched and retaliated back with her own bite. "You know why?"

"Why?" Cara nibbled on her neck.

"Because imprinting is evvvvvvvvvvil."

Cara smirked. "That's alcohol's not burned off yet I see."

"I don't want it to be." Leah directed her attention down to Cara's panties.

"Because you wouldn't even think about doing this with me sober," Cara said, and it didn't escape Leah's attention that she said it like she was upset. She decided she just didn't care. Her ex just got married, and she didn't have time for upset people.

"Hmmm...that's not the only reason," she decided on saying as she stuck a single finger down Cara's panties, sliding them down a couple inches. She had a burning urge to see what was underneath.

Cara seemed to sigh, but then as if it didn't happen, smirked back up at her. "Here, let me help." She slid the panties all the way down to the dirt.

Leah purred and her hand immediately trailed down her stomach to her core. "This is mine, okay?" she asked as she stroked Cara gently with one finger.

Cara echoed Leah's loud moan from earlier and nodded. "Yours," she practically panted.

Leah stroked it gently again, and again, and again, until she had Cara begging for mercy, and leaning heavily against her, knees weak. "Lets lay you down baby," Leah whispered in her ear as she dropped both of them to the dirt.

Cara moaned, curling into Leah, hands reaching to her panties to rip them off.

"Nu -uh." Leah captured her hand. "It's not your turn. Soon, my baby." With that she let go of Cara's hand and stroked her teasingly again.

"Leeeeah." Cara's voice came out as a whine.

"Yes baby?"

"Stop teasing."

"Hmmm..." Her fingers started going faster. As much as she was enjoying watching Cara squirm, she wanted to feel her cum also. She wanted - no, _needed _- to hear her moans and sounds of her release. To not hear them was just not an option.

"Lee… Leah..."

With a moan that was followed by a soft curse, Leah got what she wanted, grinning from the time she felt Cara's body tense up until she stuck the very tip of her finger in her mouth to taste her. She tasted sweet, going with the whole fruit theme.

"My turn," Cara proclaimed after a couple of minutes of watching her. This time Leah let her slip her already soaked panties all the way down.

A sweet shudder ran through her as Cara touched her as gently as she did.

"I like you," Leah moaned out at Cara's second stroke, this one more prominent than the last.

"I know," Cara whispered as she straddled Leah and her strokes became even more prominent.

Leah whimpered, body getting tighter and tighter by the second as she stared up at Cara's brown eyes. Cara met her gaze while her fingers rubbed Leah's clit in slow circles… just the way Leah liked. "Shit." Her whimpers became shorter and more frequent as she found her sweet release. "I think I may more than like you," she mumbled as Cara leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh yeah?" It was muttered against her lips.

"I maybe even love you."


End file.
